Fatal Error
Fatal Error is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the sixty-sixth case in Explore the World and the one hundred and eighty-second overall. It takes place in Oceania appearing as the third case in the region. Plot After arriving in Manila to find Taurus, Bradley accompanied the player in heading into town for worrying signs. There, they were approached by a local who mistook them for local police, insisting that a girl had gone missing in the jungle a few days ago and hadn't resurfaced. The pair then headed into the jungle and after a few hours of searching, they found the body of wild survival expert Neasa McDermott who they met in Ireland, her body crushed under a fallen tree. Nia hypothesised that it was a murder due to the cuts on the tree stump being too clean, as well as noting that the victim had been dead three days. They first suspected Rusthollow weapons expert Teresa Armstrong, human behavioural expert Irving Faust, and vlogger Austin Bentley. As the pair recapped the investigation, they spotted a monkey holding Neasa's bracelet, before running off into the jungle. The pair quickly chased the monkey into the woods before coming across a hidden jungle spring, with the monkey caught in one of Neasa's traps. They soon got the monkey out of the trap and sent the bracelet to Anthony Rosewater, before suspecting gaucho Facundo Muñoz and truck driver Michael Jepsen. It was also discovered that Teresa and Neasa were writing a book together but Neasa had tried to hit on Teresa, and that Neasa had attacked Austin for breaking into her cabin. Penelope then raced to inform them that someone had set the cabin on fire, which was later revealed to be Facundo in an attempt to burn evidence that he'd been harassing Neasa. Finally, they arrested Facundo for the crime. Facundo sighed and admitted to the crime quickly, insisting the guilt was eating him from the inside. He confessed that he didn't want to kill Neasa but he had to for his mother, insisting that killing Neasa was the only way to save her life. When asked what he meant, Facundo confessed that his mother was gravely sick and he barely had the money to pay for her treatment, until a figure called Taurus offered to pay for all the medical bills in exchange for favours. Taurus told Facundo that Neasa had evidence as to who they were and that they needed Neasa and the evidence exterminated, booking him a flight to Manila. There, Facundo followed Neasa through the woods and knocked her out, sawing the tree and letting it crush her, hoping it'd be seen as an accident. He then burned Neasa's cabin to destroy all the evidence of Taurus. In court, Facundo was sentenced to ten years in prison by Judge Armstrong. Post-trial, Connor suggested the team head back to what remained of Neasa's burning cabin to find out more about Taurus and their connections to the Zodiac. Riya and the player soon discovered a burned photo album underneath the floorboard and examined the pictures, piecing together a photo of India and Shen meeting someone in the jungle, like Taurus, with Taurus' identity unfortunately burned from the photo. Imran quickly tracked the location in the photo to the clearing where Neasa had died, prompting them to go back there and find a hard drive left for India and Shen. Takagi soon analysed it and confessed that the Zodiac had prepared "salvation night", the night they'd step out from the shadows and reveal themselves to the world. Meanwhile, Connor received reports of a disturbance in town and told the player and Bradley to investigate. There, they found a bloody and bruised Irving, who insisted that he'd just been attacked. He told them that he'd requested to hold a questionnaire on Austin for his latest study, but Austin snapped and started punching him. Irving then insisted that Austin had fled in the direction of the spring, prompting the pair to find him there with his head in his hands. Austin insisted that he never meant to attack Irving but he lost all control of his senses and rage took over. Bradley then worked out that Austin too was a victim of Drug Ares and figured that Drug Ares was spreading at a more rapid rate. When asked if he'd taken anything recently, Austin confessed that he purchased some medicine in Wellington, but that was it. After Spencer helped Austin recover, Connor decided that the team needed to check out the Drug Ares supply in New Zealand, setting a course for the country. Summary Victim *'Neasa McDermott' (found crushed under a tree) Murder Weapon *'Fallen Tree' Killer *'Facundo Muñoz' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect plays congklak. *The suspect wears boots. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a bug bite. Suspect's Profile *The suspect plays congklak. *The suspect is allergic to seafood. *The suspect wears boots. Suspect's Profile *The suspect plays congklak. *The suspect is allergic to seafood. *The suspect wears boots. Suspect's Profile *The suspect plays congklak. *The suspect is allergic to seafood. *The suspect wears boots. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a bug bite. Suspect's Profile *The suspect plays congklak. *The suspect is allergic to seafood. *The suspect wears boots. Killer's Profile *The killer plays congklak. *The killer is allergic to seafood. *The killer wears boots. *The killer has a bug bite. *The killer is male. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Heart of the Jungle. (Clues: Victim's Body, Broken Wood, Camping Bag) *Examine Camping Bag. (Result: Jungle Map) *Examine Jungle Map. (Result: Map X; New Crime Scene: Jungle Cabin) *Investigate Jungle Cabin. (Clues: Wallet, Camera, Wooden Box) *Examine Wallet. (Result: Police Badge) *Analyze Police Badge. (04:00:00; New Suspect: Teresa Armstrong) *Interrogate Teresa about her badge on the crime scene. *Examine Camera. (Result: Jungle Photos; New Suspect: Irving Faust) *Question Irving on the camera. *Examine Wooden Box. (Result: Memory Stick) *Analyze Memory Stick. (05:00:00; New Suspect: Austin Bentley) *Confront Austin over sneaking into Neasa's cabin. *Examine Broken Wood. (Result: Tree Branch) *Analyze Tree Branch. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer is allergic to seafood) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays congklak) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Natural Spring. (Clues: Torn Fabric, Driving Glove, Neasa's Trap) *Examine Torn Fabric. (Result: Bandana; New Suspect: Facundo Muñoz) *Confront Facundo over being in Manila. (Attribute: Facundo plays congklak) *Examine Driving Glove. (Result: M JEPSEN; New Suspect: Michael Jepsen) *Interrogate Michael about coming to the jungle. (Attribute: Michael is allergic to seafood) *Examine Neasa's Trap. (Result: Rescued Monkey Bracelet) *Analyze Bracelet. (08:00:00; Attribute: The suspect wears boots; New Crime Scene: Fallen Tree) *Investigate Fallen Tree. (Clues: Torn Book, Broken Camera) *Examine Torn Book. (Result: Neasa's Book) *Speak to Teresa about writing a book with Neasa. (Attribute: Teresa plays congklak, is allergic to seafood, and wears boots) *Examine Broken Camera. (Result: Footage) *Analyze Footage. (04:00:00) *Confront Austin over the victim attacking him. (Attribute: Austin plays congklak, is allergic to seafood, and wears boots) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Stop Facundo burning down the cabin. (Attribute: Facundo is allergic to seafood and wears boots; New Crime Scene: Burning Cabin) *Investigate Burning Cabin. (Clues: File, Urn) *Examine File. (Result: Diagnosis) *Confront Irving about calling Neasa "mentally unfit". (Attribute: Irving is allergic to seafood, plays congklak, and wears boots) *Examine Urn. (Result: Urn Engraving) *Analyze Urn Engraving. (05:00:00) *Confront Michael over running Neasa's dog over. (Attribute: Michael plays congklak and wears boots) *Investigate Spring Banks. (Clues: Pebbles, Crate) *Examine Pebbles. (Result: Shoelace) *Analyze Shoelace. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a bug bite) *Examine Crate. (Result: Saw) *Analyze Saw. (04:00:00; Attribute: The killer is male) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to If You Want Peace (3/5). (No stars) If You Want Peace (3/5) *Investigate Burning Cabin. (Clue: Burned Floorboards) *Examine Burned Floorboard. (Result: Ash Pieces) *Examine Ash Pieces. (Result: Burned Photo) *Analyze Burned Photo. (05:00:00) *Investigate Heart of the Jungle. (Clue: Foliage) *Examine Foliage. (Result: Hard Drive) *Examine Hard Drive. (Result: Hard Drive Details) *Analyze Hard Drive Details. (08:00:00; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *See who attacked Irving. (Reward: Burger) *Investiagte Natural Spring. (Clue: Bloody Rock) *Examine Bloody Rock. (Result: Blood Sample) *Examine Blood Sample. (Result: Blood Identified) *Confront Austin over the attack. (Reward: Jungle Suit) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:Oceania (UnknownGamez) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Explore the World